tipton_movedfandomcom-20200213-history
Duplicate A Tale of Two Houses
A Tale of Two Houses is the 80th episode of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. Zack and Cody each invite a girl over to their dad's empty apartment. Meanwhile, London teaches Esteban how to act rich because his family has seized power in his native country. Episode Summary Zack has his current Girlfriend over, Abby. She is drinking one of Zack’s milkshakes. As they are about to kiss, Carey walks in. They are embarrassed. Carey explains the no-girl-alone-with-Zack rule. Abby and Carey leave, then Cody and Mark come in. After, Kurt Martin visits the boys, and they hug (all 4 of them). Kurt explains that he bought an apartment, and that Zack and Cody can sleep there sometimes. Kurt has an upcoming role in a Viking Film. Zack, Cody and Kurt go to the apartment, an it looks quite good. Kurt mentions that no-one will be home from a certain time and that gives Zack a devious idea. Meanwhile, a friend from Esteban's hometown comes to The Tipton Hotel and tells him that his family are back in power, thus, Esteban is rich. He immediately quits his job. London later approaches Esteban hoping that he could carry her stuff, but Esteban explains that he quit. London then mentors Esteban how to be rich. But constant spending and buying is not good for him. Zack is going out, and is speaking to Abby on the phone. He explains to Abby that he has a condo that he bought from the profit of his hit record in Japan. Zack leaves Suite 2330, and goes to the Condo. Seconds later, Cody comes out of his room. Carey asks if they can spend time together, but Cody says that he's going out. Outside the Suite, he rings up Barbara and tells her to meet him at the Condo. At Kurt's Condo, Zack gets ready. When he goes to get something in another room, Cody comes in, unaware that Zack is here. He too gets out materials that are "the ingredients of romance". Cody goes and gets something, and Zack comes back, gets a bit of cake, but realizes that his hands are messy. He leaves the room. Cody comes back, and Barbara knocks on the door. They go into another room and make Ulong tea. Zack comes back in, and Abby knocks on the door. Zack greets her, and she goes to the bathroom. Zack picks some music and dims the lights. He drops a CD. While this happens, Barbara sits on the couch. Zack hops back up, thinking that Barbara is Abby. They kiss, without knowing who each-other is. They realize what happens. The Abby and Cody come in the room. Confused, Zack and Cody say that they share the place. Then, Mark and her girlfriend Cassandra walk in. Everyone is shocked. They agree to hang out together, and they play Spin the Bottle. While Mark and Cassandra kiss for the 11th time, Kurt comes in. He screams at all the boys. Ironically, Carey walks in. She gets angry at Kurt, but the boys tell their mother that their dad got angry at them already. Carey takes the girls home. So Esteban spends a heap, and ends up buying London's Suite. But, soon after, Mr. Moseby tells Esteban that their family is out of power, and Esteban ends up being a bell-boy once again... Memorable Quotes * "What are you talkin' abo- Ooh, the record." - Zack Martin. * "Well, I don't care if his name is 'Presently' or 'Forthwith'! Tell them both to fix it!" - London Tipton. * "Oh, and-I just got an apartment. It's a couple blocks away and it has two bedrooms." - Kurt Martin. * "It may look like I don't got it, but trust me, I got it." - Mark. * "How did you know I had a ratty little place?" - Esteban Ramirez. * "Yes, alone at last! I think I should get myself a boyfriend." - Carey Martin. Trivia * We learn that Barbara has a black belt in karate. * We learn that Esteban's grandfather's name is Geraldo Juan Carlos Diego Pepe Bombaro Lupe Abarto Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya de Rosa Ramirez. * Fifth and final appearance of Robert Torti (Kurt Martin) in TSLOZAC. He later returns in The Suite Life on Deck. * Kurt seems to be unshaven in this episode despite having only slight stubble in other episodes. * Goof: When everybody left Kurt's apartment, nobody closed the door. Allusions * The episode name (A Tale of Two Houses), is a possible allusion to the book ‘’A Tale of Two Cities’’ by Charles Dickens. * "Wrestle Smackathon" is an humorous parody of "WWE Friday Night SmackDown." Gallery A Tale of Two Houses (Screenshot 1).png A Tale of Two Houses (Screenshot 2).png A Tale of Two Houses (Screenshot 3).png A Tale of Two Houses (Screenshot 4).png A Tale of Two Houses (Screenshot 5).png A Tale of Two Houses (Screenshot 6).png A Tale of Two Houses (Screenshot 7).png A Tale of Two Houses (Screenshot 8).png A Tale of Two Houses.png Category:Episodes Category:Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Season 3)